Damn Periods
by ThePoetCerridwen
Summary: Sam has finally gotten her period. She might've been excited if the cramps weren't so bad they made her pass out, which, in turn, makes Dean freak the hell out. The next forty years were going to be a joy. Preseries Teenchesters, Fem!Sam, Worried!BigBrother!Dean. May be a series of oneshots. Rated for language.
**I normally dislike fem!Sam fics, but the other day my period made me pass out and I got this idea. It wouldn't stop bugging me, so here it is! Please enjoy :)**

Samantha squeezed her eyes shut as a fresh wave of intense pain rolled over her stomach. She'd been in some pain all day, but assuming it was just bloating she'd ignored it.

Until now, of course.

Now she sat at her desk, in the last class of the day, and tried not to cry as she was relentlessly wracked by intense nausea and stomach pain. She was trying so hard to focus on the math in front of her, but she just couldn't.

Finally Sam simply dropped her pencil, shut her eyes and pressed her forehead to the desktop. She began to firmly rub circles into her stomach, and took deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth.

 _Don't throw up_ , she told herself. _Don't throw up._

She was supposed to walk home after school, but now she wondered if she'd even be able to make it. _Maybe I should call Dean to come pick me up._

The rest of the period passed way too slowly, but finally the bell rang and there was a great scuffling and shouting as kids began to exit the building.

By this time, the pain had subsided somewhat and Sam was able to stand, albeit shakily. She turned her work in and walked outside, where she once again debated whether or not she should call Dean.

 _No, he's busy_ , she finally told herself. _You're twelve years old now, you can take care of yourself._

Dean was currently across town looking for some money, mostly by hustling pool, and Dad was off on a hunt. Sam knew Dean wouldn't be very happy if she called him to cry about a little tummy ache. So, with a sigh and a prayer that the pain would remain at bay, Sam set off towards their motel.

But almost as soon as she arrived and dropped her things in a chair, the pain came back with the force of a freight train. With a whimper, Sam sank to the floor and curled into the fetal position. What the hell was going on? She'd never experienced a stomach ache quite like this one before.

Wondering if maybe it was just diarrhea or something, Sam managed to make her way to the bathroom to see if she could relieve herself. But as soon as she'd seated herself on the toilet, she spotted a red stain in her panties.

"Well, shit."

Sam had finally gotten her period.

"So this is what cramps feel like," She mumbled. The next forty years were gonna suck.

Well, now she definitely needed to call Dean, because she needed pads. But just before she could exit the bathroom to get to her phone, she was forced to turn right back around and run for the toilet, where she fell to her knees and began to vomit.

 _Jesus Christ, is this what every month is gonna be like?_ She thought. She had enough problems to deal with as it was! Not to mention it was going to make hunting that much harder.

When Sam was done, she sat up and grabbed a handful of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "Gluh," she muttered in disgust.

She managed to stand, but was forced to remain bent over as her uterus seized again. Now in tears, she stumbled out into the room and made to get her phone, which was on the table across the room.

But before she could get there, a wave of pain so strong rolled over her that the blood rushed from her head. Her vision flashed, and then suddenly the floor was rushing towards her and everything went black.

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of their motel room and cut the engine. He pressed a hand to the bulge in his jean pocket with a satisfied grin. He'd been able to get over three hundred dollars today, enough to feed them for at least a month, with some to spare. Still grinning, he got out of the Impala and headed towards the door, stepping inside.

Dean froze, his heart in his throat. "Sam?"

His little sister lay sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed and blood pooling around her.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, falling to his knees beside her, frantically searching for the wound. All he could think was that she'd been attacked, and that she might be dying, and that he hadn't been there to protect her—

Sam groaned. "Dean?"

Dean let out a breath of relief—if she was conscious, that was good, now he just needed to find where the damn wound was—

"Jesus, Dean, would you stop groping me?"

"Where is it?" He snapped.

To his amazement and confusion, Sam sat up. "Where is what?"

He reached out to feel behind her back. "Where are you hurt?"

Finally it clicked with Sam, and it was difficult to keep herself from bursting out laughing. "No—Dean, _stop."_ She grabbed his wrist. When he looked up at her, the look of pure fear and guilt in his eyes immediately killed any amusement she had about the situation.

"I'm not hurt, okay?" She said firmly. "It's just my period, the cramps made me pass out."

He stared at her for a moment. "Your—your period?"

"Yeah."

Dean looked down at his hands, which were now covered in blood. A look of horror came over his face and he screeched. He leapt up and ran for the bathroom, yelling " _There's dead baby on my hands!"_

Sam rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's not dead baby!" She yelled back. "Besides, it's not like you haven't touched blood before!"

"Yeah, but not uterus blood that came out of my sister's vagina!"

Sam laughed. She started to stand, but another cramp caused her to double over again and she gasped. " _Please_ tell me we have some painkillers," she called.

Dean emerged from the bathroom, his hands washed clean. He headed over to one of their bags and rummaged through it, coming out with a pill bottle. He filled a glass of water, tipped a pill into his hand and carried them to Sam. She took it gratefully and swallowed, then looked down at the her blood-soaked lap. "I think I'm gonna need some supplies," she muttered.

Dean helped her stand and guided her to the bathroom. "Take a shower," he said, "and I'll go get some stuff for you. Keep your phone close by, and if you think you're gonna pass out again just sit down and call me."

Sam nodded, and once Dean shut the bathroom door she stripped and threw her ruined clothes into the sink to take care of later. At least years of hunting had taught her how to remove bloodstains.

Dean came back about an hour later to find Sam curled up in bed, a pillow clutched to her abdomen and her face pinched in pain. The painkillers had helped some, but not enough. Dean brought her another dose and handed her a heavy grocery bag laden with feminine hygiene products. "I wasn't sure what kind you needed," he said sheepishly, "so I kind of just took some of everything."

Sam smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Dean." She slid off the bed and went to barricade herself in the bathroom.

It took twenty minutes for her to reappear again. "Next time you go shopping, get this kind," she said, plopping a box of maxi pads on the table. "I like them best."

Dean nodded, taking note of the brand, size and absorbency. "Got it. Here."

Sam raised her eyebrows at the plate in his outstretched hand. "What is that?"

"Your weird sandwich."

Her eyes lit up. "Peanut butter and banana?"

"That's your weird sandwich, ain't it?" Dean teased.

She took the paper plate and lifted the sandwich to take a bite. "What you call weird," she said, her voice muffled by bread, "I call heaven."

Dean laughed and ruffled her hair. "Your cramps feeling any better?"

Sam crawled up to sit on her bed. "Sort of. Could be better, though."

And suddenly Dean was handing her a hot water bottle.

Sam took it with a surprised expression on her face. "Jeez, how much stuff did you buy? Can we really afford all this?"

Dean waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about that, I got us plenty of money." He climbed up on the bed to sit next to her and turned on the TV.

Sam pressed the hot water bottle to her abdomen and let out a sigh of relief. She finished her sandwich and tossed the plate onto the nightstand before settling back. The hot bottle and the painkillers were making her sleepy, and she didn't realize she was beginning to list to the side until her head was resting on Dean's shoulder.

She quickly sat back up because of Dean's "no chick flick moments" rule, but he didn't complain. Instead, all he said was "It's okay Sammy, just go to sleep."

With a smile, Sam settled back down against his side and closed her eyes.

 **Remember, reviews are food for a writer's soul :)**


End file.
